behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976 in Kansas City, Missouri) is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist and musician. He's known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Nero in Devil May Cry 4, Vash the Stampede in Trigun and Yu Narukami in Persona 4: The Animation and the video games. He's a two-time American Anime Award nominee and is also the lead singer in the band Eyeshine. Filmography 'Anime' *Ajin: Demi-Human - Kei Nagai *Ajin: Demi-Human Season 2 - Kei Nagai *B-Daman Crossfire - Kamon Godai (ep26) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Yuji "Saku" Sakurai, Additional Voices *Blade - Djalal (ep7) *Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Blood Lad - Braz D. Blood *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Dragon - Bishop *Blue Exorcist - Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - Yukio Okumura *Boys Be... - Tsuyoshi Ueno (ep4) *Burst Angel - Akio (ep18) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lelouch Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Lelouch Lamperouge *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Hajime Hinata *Doraemon - Noby *Durarara!! - Izaya Orihara, Boy (ep26) *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven - Renton Thurston *Eureka Seven Ao - Renton Thurston *Fafner - Kazuki Makabe *Fairy Tail - Bandou (ep187), Eiji (ep187) *Fate/Zero - Ryonosuke Uryu, Firefighter (ep7) *Free! - Makoto Tachibana *Free! Eternal Summer - Makoto Tachibana *Fullmetal Alchemist - Lujon (ep35) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Albert Morcerf *Gate Keepers - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - J.D. (ep9) *Gun X Sword - Michael *Gurren Lagann - Rossiu Adai *Haré+Guu - Chet, Man (ep22) *Heat Guy J - Claire Leonelli *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jonathan Joestar *K - Saruhiko Fushimi *Kamichu! - Kenji Ninomiya, Politician 1 (ep4) *Kekkaishi - Shoki (ep38), Additional Voices *Kill la Kill - Shinjirō Nagita (ep13), Shirō Byakko (ep14) *Knights of Sidonia - Nagate Tanikaze *Knights of Sidonia: Battle for Planet Nine - Nagate Tanikaze *Koi Kaze - Kazuya Miyauchi *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Kirius, Customer A (ep4) *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star - Boy Student (ep18), Daisuke Ono, Reporter (ep19), Student B (ep21) *Mars Daybreak - Gram River *Mirage of Blaze - Kotaro Fuma *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Orga Itsuka *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Hyoku, Royal Spear, Sagum, Soldier B (ep6), Star Reader, Young Man (ep2) *Naruto - Genma Shiranui, Gen'yumaru, Ruffian A (ep159), Sagi, Shigure, Villager B (ep160), Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden - Genma Shiranui, Sasori, Shōseki (ep184), Yagura (ep251), Additional Voices *Paradise Kiss - Hiroyuki Tokumori *Paranoia Agent - Yuichi Taira, Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation - Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi *Planetes - Kyutaro Hoshino *Please Twins! - Maiku Kamishiro *Psycho-Pass - Latent Criminal (ep2) *Sailor Moon - Artemis (2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Artemis *Sailor Moon R - Artemis (2015 Viz Dub) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Sanada Yukimura *Space☆Dandy - Johnny *Stellvia - Kouta Otoyama *Sword Art Online II - Spiegel/Kyōji Arakawa *Tenjho Tenge - Masataka Takayanagi *Tenkai Knights - Guren Nash *Texhnolyze - Takuto (ep17) *The Disappearence of Nagato Yuki-chan - Itsuki Koizumi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi *The Melody of Oblivion - Solo *The Prince of Tennis - Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms - Kaname Takazato *Toradora! - Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun - Vash the Stampede *Witch Hunter Robin - Haruto Sakaki *Wolf's Rain - Kiba *Yo-Kai Watch - Nathan "Nate" Adams, Charlie (eps15-17), Cynake (ep17), Dianyan (ep40), Dimmy (ep14), Faux Kappa (ep33), Lie-in Heart (ep32), Police Chief, Sam (ep13), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Let's Go! Tamagotchi - Kuromametchi 'Anime Specials' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Hajime Hinata *Pokémon: Origins - Brock (ep1) 'Movies' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Male Student *Akira - Shotaro Kaneda (2001 Dub) *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Yukio Okumura *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Eriol Hiiragizawa *Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers - Renton Thurston *Jackie Chan Presents: Wushu - Yang Yauwu *K: Missing Kings - Saruhiko Fushimi *Karas: The Revelation - Reiji, Additional Voices *Patlabor: The Movie - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 - Tosuke *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Sanada Yukimura *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Vash the Stampede 'OVA' *Black Jack - Additional Voices *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Sakura Kusakabe *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Julius Kingsley *Darker than Black Gaiden - Shichi *Eight Clouds Rising - Nanachi *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Rei Sugiyama *Haré+Guu DELUXE - Chet *Here Is Greenwood - Kazuya Hasukawa *I'll/CKBC - Hitonari Hiiragi *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette - Eiri Kurahashi *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Cress Albane 'Video Games' *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Tatsumi *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Ranun Etts *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland - Iksel Jahnn *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland - Iksel Jahnn, Peter Rietz *Binary Domain - Kurosawa *Catherine - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry 4 - Nero *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Almaz von Almandine Adamant *Eternal Poison - Olifen *Eternal Sonata - Fugue *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Seto, Weird Old Writer *Grandia III - Yuki *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Dragon Knight, Onyx *Killer Is Dead - Mondo (Kid), Tokio *MagnaCarta 2 - Juto/'Elgar' *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Puni Jiro, Puni Taro, Zakka *Mugen Souls - Ryuto *Persona 4 Arena - Yū Narukami *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Yū Narukami, Tōru Adachi *Persona 4 Golden - Yū Narukami, Tōru Adachi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Yū Narukami *Rune Factory: Frontier - Raguna *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Shinjiro Taiga *Samurai Warriors 3 - Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yū Narukami, Male Student, Tōru Adachi *Soulcalibur V - Xiba *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament - Diphda *Suikoden V - Guard, Prince Freyjadour Falenas *Super Street Fighter IV - Yang *The Awakened Fate: Ultimatum - Shin Kamikaze *The Last Remnant - Rush Sykes, Additional Voices *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Yang *Warriors Orochi - Yukimura Sanada *Warriors Orochi 2 - Yukimura Sanada *Wild Arms 4 - Kresnik Ahtreide 'Web Anime' *Nyorōn Churuya-san - Itsuki Koizumi *Sushi Ninja - Ikura *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi 'Audio Drama' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Audio Drama - Lelouch Lamperouge Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (153) Category:English Voice Actor